Harness? Check
by siriusblackshair
Summary: "DON'T DIE KURT! WHO'S GUNNA MAKE ME WARM MILK AT NIGHT!" Finn shouted, just as Blaine hopped in behind Kurt and closed the door to the plane. Skydiving AU.


"Scared princess?" Puck smirked, sidling up to Kurt, who was having difficulty tightening the straps of his harness.

"Not a chance."

"Oh really?" Puck asked, in slight disbelief.

"Really Puckerman."

"Alright then, you go first."

Kurt hesitated slightly, but he's a Hummel – they never back down from a challenge, "Fine, I will."

And that's how Kurt ended up climbing up into the plane before anyone else.

"DON'T DIE KURT! WHO'S GUNNA MAKE ME WARM MILK AT NIGHT?" Finn shouted, just as Blaine hopped in behind him and closed the door to the plane.

"Nervous?" He grinned.

Kurt shook his head, and then grimaced, "A little."

"You'll be fine." Blaine reached out and covered his hand over Kurts, "I've been an instructor for a few years now, after school and whatnot and even though I'm the same age as you, I know what I'm doing." Blaine squeezed his hand reassuringly.

They both seemed to realise the position they were in simultaneously and moved away, blushing.

The aircraft then started moving and the next thing Kurt knew, he was in the air, the rest of the glee club stood on the ground waving up at him.

Before they became too far up, Puck winked at him and Kurt scowled.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Blaine asked, making Kurt jump slightly,

"What?" He blinked.

"Oh! Sorry, you're not gay! I shouldn't assume, it's just I am and I thought I had a pretty good gaydar but obviously not and… wow this is awkward."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, suppressing the urge to blush because he was alone with an extremely attractive gay guy the same age as him that seemed to be quite… flustered?

"I am gay, but no he isn't my boyfriend. He's completely heterosexual."

"Oh. You're gay? Me too."

"Yeah, um, you said."

"Right."

They sat in silence, until the pilot sent a message over the speakers, declaring them at the correct height for the jump.

Kurt closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. This is it.

"Okay, I need you to kneel for me, so I can clip myself to you and more importantly, the parachute."

Kurt did so and soon he was strapped to Blaine, able to feel the heat coming from his body and having to stop himself from shuddering pleasantly.

"Goggles? Check. Helmet? Check. Parachute? Check. Harness fully attached? Check. Alright, we're good to go." Blaine grinned and reached forward to slide the door to the plane open.

As they were exposed to the free air, Kurt felt his breath being ripped away from him.

It was high. Really high.

Trying to breath normally, Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine shuffled them to sit on the edge of the door, dangling their legs out.

"Open your eyes." Blaine murmured over the roar of wind and Kurt found himself nuzzling back into his body.

"Remember the position?" at Kurt's nod, Blaine moved them slightly further and suddenly Kurt's heart was in his throat and his stomach flipped several times as they went hurtling down.

Kurt's high-pitched scream brought a chuckle from Blaine, who grabbed his forearms and pulled them into the starfish shape.

He then pulled the string and the parachute appeared, yanking them upright.

"Wow" Kurt exclaimed, staring at the masses of fields and houses under them.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Blaine agreed, but when Kurt chanced a look at him, he found their eyes met.

As they grew closer to the ground, and the yellow X on the floor, Kurt and Blaine dragged their legs up and slid across the grass, finally stopping.

Kurt giggled and collapsed backwards, which was, conveniently, onto Blaine.

Their eyes found each other again and suddenly their lips were together, hot, slightly chapped but so warm. Blaine pressed harder, eliciting a moan from Kurt, who turned fully in his arms and they held eachother as theirs lips moved slowly and sensually together.

They broke apart breathless and blushed. Blaine stood, brushing the grass from himself and offering a hand to help Kurt up.

They spotted the car parked a little way away, ready to take Kurt back to Mr Schue and the New Directions. His head snapped from Blaine to the car.

Kurt started to walk towards it, and then he turned and sprinted back to Blaine, who was gathering the parachute, watching Kurt and looking like a kicked puppy.

He crashed their lips together again and as they broke apart, both seeing stars, Kurt held his hand out.

"Kurt Hummel."

Blaine looked shocked, but he shook saying, "Blaine Anderson."

They grinned at eachother, still holding hands, knowing life would never be the same.


End file.
